Mind Games
by Cliapatra32
Summary: Raven is in love with BB, twenty two. She loves his personality, his perseverance, and his body. Especially his body. Fighting off her sexually unsatisfied demon side takes so much more, but alas it still manifested itself. Not only is she now pining for his body, she's seeing it.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Teen Titans fanfic, and I thought this would be a good way to start a new archive. Review if you want, but it would be appreciated.

* * *

Violet amethyst eyes gazed upon the changeling as he turned on the stove under the bright overhead light the kitchen had to offer. Why he was out here, especially this early in the morning, was beyond her. It may have something to do with him being clad in only a pair of loose plaid sweatpants that slacked modestly on one side.

Sitting on the top of the large black protruding stair casing wall would have been very uncomfortable for anyone taller than five-foot six, seeing as it was not far below the ceiling, but it made for a perfect observation platform for Raven. He never knew of her presence, she made sure of it. Teleporting into the spot seconds after hearing his footsteps pass her door was not that hard. Now you may be thinking, as any same person should,; why would recluse Raven spend so much effort on someone who is a constant nuisance? Well, people change in eight years, and the twenty-two year old changeling has definitely changed for the better.

"We can't wait much longer."

The voice which echoed against the borders of Raven's subconscious startled her. It sounded like three voices were talking at the same time, all agreeing on tho one idea. One sounded like a childish whine; the other, an enamored plea; and the last, a lecherous growl.

"We don't want to wait any longer!"

"Did we not agree that this was enough?" Raven thought to the chorus of voices. "And what about everyone else?"

"Oh Raven, we all know it was never enough." The voices chorused again.

She felt a sharp pain in her chakra and immediately her senses were heightened. All at once it was as if she was standing right next to him. She could almost feel the heat of the stove on her skin. The smell of his raw skin, fresh from a shower, was intoxicating. Her fingertips reached out as of they could actually feel the softness of his dark damp hair. Her eyes pinpointed very sprinkle droplet of water that camped itself on his broad shoulders, trialling down onto the part of his back illuminated not by the kitchen light, but of the moonlight. The sound of a faint hum lulled her into a lethargic state and brought upon the the sweetness she may expect from those inexperienced lips of his.

"Our patience is wearing thin."

* * *

"Who keeps letting out Plasmus?!" Cyborg's statement was nearly drowned out by the combined efforts of all of the fleeting distressed citizens and the wreckage the vile creation was doing on the street. "Seriously, this is the third time this week!"

"I'm wondering the same thing myself," Robin responded before pointing his finger at the monster in his usual way of leadership. "but nonetheless, he must be stopped. Titans GO!"

Starfire and Raven took to the skies while the boys charged at Plasmus on foot. Robin ran onto a slanted car and jumped into the air. While suspended, he took four bombs out of his nifty utility belt and launched them at the monster. Chunks of toxic debris soared through the air and a raucous roar shook the already cracked road. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg's shoulders before flying up. The metal man charged his sonic cannon and shot in the middle of the regenerating Plasmus, effectively fazing it.

Starfire shot a barrage of star bolts, blasting away chunk after chunk of Plasmus. The monster retaliated with a hit from his arm, knocking Starfire out of concentration on's sticking her in the gooey substance against a building wall. She produced star lots from her hands and blasted away the adhesive gunk, once again prepared to fight. Before she could do anything, however, a car encased in a black aura repeatedly smacked Plasmus in the face. After the onslaught, Raven prepared to trap it in a capsule by curling the streets around it. Plasmus snapped out of it's delirious state when it noticed that it was being encased and shrieked, shattering Raven's concentration. A wave of goop shot out of the collapsing side of the concrete walls hit Raven, casting her against a street light away from the fight.

"Rae!" A shout from above was heard from above. She looked up to see Beast Boy running towards her. It didn't matter that he had dried waste residue on him, he still looked delectable.

"I'm fine." She said, getting up in her own just as he got there. She was about to run back to the battle when a warm, calloused hand rested on her shoulder.

"That won't be necessary." The changeling's deepened voice stated. They watched as Robin flew in the air with Starfire with one hand and threw his entire belt into the mouth of Plasmus with the other. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all began to retreat. They made it into the alleyways just before Plasmus exploded, flying chunks of purple toxic waste soaring trough the sky in a half mile radius.

"Look out!" Was all she heard as arms engulfed her small waist and twirled her around before the world went black. She felt her body hit the concrete and then the warm firmness of another body. Her senses were immediately infiltrated by his touch, overwhelmed by the warmth. It happened so fast - the thoughts that entered her mind have her such a surge of emotion -, that she was blinded by a sudden searing light. The gunk flew away to who know where, encased in a black aurora. Glass windows from nearby shops, turned over buses, and cars shattered onto the cracked street; cars and buses began a cacophony of glass of the street light shattered, but she was unceremoniously yanked by the arm out of the way.

"Raven! Are you okay?" The voice echoed in her mind and she dumbly watch Beast Boy cowards against the raining glass. She had drained herself of energy from her emotional exertion. Everything began moving in slow motion and her vision was turning into a slanted movie whose film was being licked by the blackness surrounding it.

"We're can't take it anymore!" Was the last thing she could process before consuming herself in the never ending black.

* * *

She was dreaming, she knew it.

She wasn't in Nevermore like she usually went when she was emotionally exhausted, making this one of the very rare times when she actually dreamed. The last time it happened, she was informed that the world would end. What could it be now?

Everything was from earlier today: Starfire had Robin in her arms, frozen in animation over three stories in the air. Robin had one hand with Starfire and one on his belt, ready to throw. Cyborg was in the process of charging his sonic blaster to end Plasmus (for now).

As she looked around, she noticed that everything was exactly as it was in the moment of history (I.e. the cars, buses, and buildings still had their windows). She expected something to happen - for Slade to swoop down and end her or the other titans, or Mumbo Jumbo to appear in an abstract place and warp the vision- but she could not find Amy. Out of the corner of her eye, she recognizes the fact that the memory was fading. Turning all the way around, she was left to face a single spotlight and its occupant.

His back was turned to her, but she knew who it was. He was the only one who did not match the time frame, oddly enough. The glass protecting the single street light gleamed like diamonds as they lethargically fell. The back of his uniform was torn in multiple places, giving her sneak peaks of toned muscles which tensed and relaxed with each breath.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called with hesitation.

At her voice, he stopped. Her anxiety grew as he slowly tired his head to the side. Even though it was only half of his face, she could see that sweat bedazzled across his forehead and slicking down his hair. One drop collected enough weight to ease its way down his face. Raven's eyes followed it on its journey, watched as some of it got snagged in the end hairs of his eyebrow and outlined his open eyelid. It traveled to the minuscule crinkles in his eye by his narrowed iris, a startling sight-

* * *

She had awoken in the early morning, her eyes wide in the shock of her dream. She wasn't covered in sweat, but it still felt incredibly dirty for some reason. She felt her skin and felt the slight stickiness of old sweat. The soft blowing of curtains drew her attention towards the slightly opened window. She eased out of bed and went to said window, looking at the waning moon and feeling a little bit of the last chill air of Jump City in June before closing it.

For a second, a mere flash in time, she felt her energy leave her before returning.

"Something is going on." She thought softly out loud. "I'll deal with it after a shower."

Using her powers, she opened a portal to the bathroom from the door of her closet. While in the shower, her mind wandered to her dream and how odd it was. Everything was frozen except for Beast Boy-or an imposter. The real man she knew would not have such an...uncomfortable look in his eyes; he would not hurt her. He would hold her like he did earlier that day, strong arms wrapped securely around her waist in order to protect her. She could almost feel his warmth in the shower with her.

He mind was frazzled by the feeling of liquid soap dripping from her hand. The once solid bar was now nothing more than a puddle of sticky black gunk, a great reminder of the battle that brought upon such a memory to exist. Washing it off and finishing her shower, Raven wrapped herself in a towel and teleported herself back into her room.

The first thing she noticed was how cold her room felt. She felt a chill run up her spine, but had a feeling that it wasn't from the abnormal chill of her small closet. She opened the door, and heard the installed lights of her room explode from the shock of what- or who- she faced.

"Beast Boy?!"

* * *

So what did you think? I think most of you can guess what's happenin, but I thought it was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank all of you for following, liking, and reviewing this story. It is such a huge hit! This is the second installment, and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first.

* * *

He was there.

He shouldn't be, but he was. He was leaning against the end of her mattress, arms crossed and head down. It seemed as if he had just came out of the shower, seeing as (and she blushed at this) he was clad in a simple knee-length towel around his waist. Water droplets shined in the moonlight - in the same way it did when he cooked in the mornings- and studded his green skin and hair. Her startled exclamation of his name brought a smirk upon his shadowed face.

"Not quite." He chuckled in a deep and raucous voice, lifting his head to show her his half-lidded eyes.

"No." She gasped quietly in response, more out of terrified shock than surprise. "Those eyes..." Her thoughts trailed off as she looked on.

From afar, no one would notice a difference between the original changeling and this imposter; however, up close, iris very obvious and disturbing. His eyes were not the light green that Raven was used to. They were a very violent violet. The purple in it was so many shades it was too many to be normal. His irises had a dark violet base with swirling lashes of light magenta literally revolving around. They seemed to be sprouting from a deep place in the fog of the background violet, making it look as if the evil had no beginning or end.

"What are you?" She whispered.

At her question, he pushed himself off the edge of the bed and uncrossed his arms as he slowly made his way toward her. She tried to step back, but she was trapped. He seemed to gleam a feral glow in the moonlight, and the intensity of it all had her glued to the spot. His eyes-the same orbs that were once limitless - seemed almost bursting with a lecherous flare that kept her own pools of violet captivated. He didn't stop until he was nearly flush against her. His scent was faint despite the fact that he still had signs of a fresh shower on him.

"Thin." All she could do as he leans in, slowly inhaling a deep dish of her scent. "So very thin."

He watches Raven close her eyes and the smirk quirks higher on his face. He yanks her out if her lustful stupor with his chuckle, her eyes opening again. Raven's face contorts into disgust, and she pushes the doppelgänger away. It seemed, however, that she could never touch him, and he is halfway between the half -demon and her bed.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled, not caring if any of the Titans heard her.

The imposter - such a desirable, delicious eye-candy of an imposter- placed his callous hands over the notch that tied his towel and kept direct eye contact with Raven. The light magenta lashes shined at her widening orbs.

"Only what we want."

His hands ripped off the towel. Raven gasped and looked away, the feelings of a crimson blush charging up her neck. She looked through gaps in her hands over her eyes, expecting to see the green nudity presented to her.

She was alone in her room.

* * *

Hours later presented Raven leaving the dark sanctuary of her room and into the living room. She squinted her eyes at the afternoon sun blaring through the wall of windows that overcast end the sea. Her teammates were paused in what they were doing, perplexed by the timing of the naturally early riser.

"Good AFTERNOON, Raven." Cyborg said on his way to the gym, emphasizing the time.

"Yes, it is unusually late for you to be just awakening." Starfire began from her spot in the kitchen. "Even Friend Beast Boy is up. Are you alright Friend Raven?"

She hid the fleeting feeling of high distress at the mentioning of her original problem. "I'm fine, Starfire." she replied while stretching. "I just had a long night."

As she walked past Robin, who was watching the local news on the couch, and Starfire, she could sense the growing anxiety of the team's leader-which was understandable. The last time she had a 'long night', it warned of- as mentioned previously- the destruction of Earth. She put the tea kettle on the heating stove and picked out her usual tea. Eventually she made her tea and immediately retreated back into her room, not saying a word to her fellow teammates.

Starfire looked after the retreating form of her closest female companion until said girl turned the corner into her room. "I am worried about Raven, Fiancé Robin."

At her title of him, he shot off the couch and reached her in a matter of seconds, lowering his voice that caused a blush to appear upon the Tameranian's face. "Not so loud, Star. We don't want them to hear."

He then also looked down the hallway. "But to answer your question; yes. I am worried about her."

"Boyfriend Robin, " she strained. "Why must we keep our engagement a secret? Do you not want our friends to attend the ceremony?"

"I do." He replied, a little nervous. "Trust me, I do. I just want everything finalized before we tell anyone."

Starfire looked back down at her rotten concoction to her husband-to-be. "Okay Robin, we can follow your plan. Just as long as we tell them. "

"Of course, sweetheart."

* * *

What is this thing?

She had books located in every corner of her room turned to some random page that may be of relevance to her case. Since the dream she has worked nonstop to try and find out what this thing was and what it might want with her. Closing her curtains, unplugging her one electronic, as even using the lights above her room were all dedicated to her research. "Only what we want." We? Could this thing be one of her fathers messengers and was trying to convince her to do something? That would make sense, if not for the fact that Trigon no longer has a portal to her. That also leaves out the question: why Beast Boy?

She sighed, closed another mystical book about the mythical, and took a large swig of her nearly finished tea. Sh was getting nowhere with this. The closest thing to it is a regale vermis, or a *King Worm. This mythical creature would trick your mind with dream-like illusions, and you would go through fruitless stages of trying to escape while in reality, it drained your life essence. It can go as far as mimicking people. The problem with that is that you had to have seen a small worm in each of the illusions he gave, and she was still alive so her life essence was not completely drained. You also had to destroy the worm by waking yourself up; by turning the puzzles of dreams into a nightmare. Plus, that worm is so huge it would be a wonder how it got in her room, nonetheless fit in it.

She got up from her sitting position on the floors and layer herself on her bed. The words kept echoing in the back of he mind.

"Only what we want." She muttered to herself. She gasped at the realization that she has missed, and began preparing for her journey. Taking her magical mirror out of the secret hiding place, she chanted her mantra in meditation.

It was not long before she entered Nevermor

* * *

Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

The king worm in the previous chapter is a character in the Cartoon Network show Adventure Time. I thought it would be a resourceful addition seeing as Raven deals with the paranormal, and a giant worm that drains your life essence isn't exactly an everyday affair.

* * *

The first thing Raven noticed before all else was how Nevermore has changed. The chunks of land that played as a domain for the resident would connect when one caused another, creating almost a train for her to explore. The domains, however, were stuck together to create a large, levitating island. The floating land was encased in a glass-like castle, emanating a light red hue that contrasted greatly against the swirling nebulous of her mind.

She landed gently in front of the exterior shell and immediately felt lightheaded. "What is going on?"

"Something amazing!"

The jolly voice penetrated the castle. Raven knew Happy's voice when she heard it, so why couldn't she see her? She pressed the tips of her fingers on the opaque barrier, only to slip right through it and land palm-first on the grass. She looked up to see Happy's domain shrouded in a light red color, almost like the last solid color of the sun's presence at dusk. It didn't even look like it as underneath a castle, but of a sunset sky. She felt the small vibrations made by Happy become stronger until she saw the girl's shoes.

"Raven! You made it!" She exclaimed in her usual joyous manner. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Raven got up as she spoke and dusted herself off. "Nice to see you too, Happy. Do you know what is going on here?"

"Ya' know, I don't have a clue," she said with a thoughtful look before breaking out into a Cheshire grin. "But whatever it is, it has got me going through the roof!"

"Do you know where I can find Knowledge or Wisdom? They might know what this is." Raven watched as she did cartwheels and jumped in the air like a grown kid. She noticed her words were speeding up in pace the more she spoke.

"Yeah! Just follow the road."

"Thank you." Raven went along the sudden paves road. "And please try to calm down."

"Calm down?! No way! I feel amazing!"

On her way from the happy- well, euphoric was a better word for it- clone, the sky returned to it's normal background. The road was solid, and seemed to go on without end. The grass died out to the nothingness of the ground around the road. Said path than split up into three different directions; left, right, and straight. Seeing as the middle one was the only path that led to a visible destination, she traveled down the paved road. At the end, she was met with the back of the meditating clone underneath a white, pointed gazebo, donned in brown cloaked and levitating half a foot off the ground.

"Hello Raven."

"Wisdom." Raven replied to the calm voice.

"You're wondering about all of this and the...imposter?" It was more of a statement than a question. Raven nodded. "That kind of information is not exactly part of my expertise. All I can tell you is that this will only get worse until you deal with it."

"And how do I do that?"

"You won't like it. " she stated, lowering herself to the ground as an end to her meditation and slowly opening her eyes. "Or you might. It really depends on how you view it."

"What?"

"Talk to Knowledge about this."

"And why can't you tell me?" Raven questioned, vexed by her emoticlone's enigmatic responses.

"So you know it is in fact a fact and not something controversial." She replied, she looked her original in the eye, showing off the glint that came with harboring a secret. With the events that had been occurring mire recently, Raven had a pretty good idea as to what the problem was, but she still found it to absurd to actually believe.

"I've never wanted to go there before. Why now?"

"You have always wanted to go there, even before you knew what 'there' was. You are half human-and any human can resist these urges-, but you must not forget that you are also half demon, and resistance is nothing against the insatiable." Wisdom stood up, meeting Raven's height, and looked around the sky.

"Well can you at least tell me about this case that bonds you all together and has Happy acting like she's on something?" The original asked. Wisdom shook her head.

"I can say nothing without you going to knowledge first." She placed a patient hand on her origin and pointed her down a turning path to a large building not so far away. "Once she tells you, everything will make sense."

Raven left after thanking Wisdom, still unsure of why Wisdom didn't want to tell her straight up what this was. Was it her emotions overpowering her? Was it just a very vivid dream that could mean something mushy and erotic? Worst case scenario: it was Trigon using one of her brother, in order to lure her back into the 'family business.'

Once she made it to the large yellow building she knocked on the door, only to discover it partly open. It was not hard finding Knowledge, as the emoticlone slammed into her. Books fell all around them, and Knowledge didn't have to look up from cleaning them to know who it was.

"Thank goodness it's you, Raven, and not Lust." The intelligence of Raven said exhausted.

"Why would Lust be here?"

"She's just hungry for something she'll never personally get. Disgusting little slut but that's lust for you." She walked off, books in hand, while Raven gapped at her. Had her usually nice but coldly statistical emoticlone just call one of her a slut?

"What?"

"No offense to you Raven, because it's not your fault at all, but sometimes that." She spat with utter disgust."side of you I swear has thought of more partners than all of the girls at a downtown brothel. It is ludicrous."

The empath cod only follow in shock at the young clone's words. Sure they stung a little, but she spoke nothing but the facts so it must have been true. Shaking her head clear of any thought of the girl's belittling of her fellow resident, she moved on to the pressing matter at hand. "What do you know about...you know."

"The fake Beast Boy who infiltrated not only your room, but also your dreams?" Knowledge looked back for confirmation. "Yeah, I know."

"What is it?"

"To put it quite simply, this is you."

Raven kept quite as she was informed.

"As I am sure Wisdom would have informed you if you went to her first, you are half human and half demon. You more than anyone should know how insatiable a demon's sexual appetites is. You have been holding it in for so long, rejecting your demon of the one thing that both humans and said supernatural entity both crave for, that I guess you got tired of being dormant.

All of this time you have been able to push it down from all of your mini crushes-Robin, Aqualad, Malchior, practically any half decent male that passes you by- but this is not minuscule. Your infatuation with Beast Boy has been so much deeper than physical attraction for such a long period of time, that all you lack is the physical needs. "

"So your saying that I cannot continue this "relationship" we have without fornication?" Raven replied slowly after a few tense minutes of silence.

Knowledge looked down and blushed. "A fact is a fact, unfortunately."

Raven walked out of the building.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

She was walking- well, more like storming- through the halls of the Titan Tower aimlessly. Her cape was gliding fluently in the small breeze she had acquired and her feet were practically floating above the floor. How could this be? Why couldn't she be a little like the human beings in the movies? The ones that claim to be able to wait forever for their true love to be ready. She knew, however, that it would never happen, even in the fictional world of romance. They may not show it, but everyone gets to that level in a relationship at some point. One of the only romances that did not lead to sex was Romeo and Juliet, and that was only because they died within the three days of meeting each other.

Just when she was getting the most minuscule thoughts of joining a nunnery (oh how ironic that would be!), she herself being rammed into a warm, plush object. She opened her eyes to see her female teammate, Starfire, on the ground.

"Sorry Star." She apologized, holding out a hand that the Tameranian graciously accepted.

"It is not a problem, Raven." Her messed up hair brought the half demon back to her previous topic. She was just about to walk away when an idea entered her mind. "Are you okay? You look quite distraught."

"Um, I have to ask you a question." She replied nervously. "I-It's kinda personal."

Before she knew it, Raven had was being dropped into a plush pink bed with the sound of a door shutting in the background. Starfire plopped next to her and gingerly placed a warm hand over her pale one.

"Is everything okay?" She looked Raven in the eye.

"I-um-" she started. "Have you and Robin ever...".

"Ever what?"

"Ever...you know..." A hard blush spread over the sorcerer's face. "done it?"

"Done what?"

"Have you two ever had sex."

They were frozen for what felt like an intense eternity. Raven's pale skin was being overrun by a fierce blush that was traveling south of her neck. Starfire's eyes had a distant look to them and held a dim luminous glow that seemed to pulsate brighter every passing second. It wasn't until the intensity of her glower was near-blinding while simultaneously giving her a first degree burn that Raven needed to snap her back to reality.

"Starfire!" She clapped her hands in front of the enchanted Tameranian, effectively gaining her attention.

"What?" Starfire asked, her eyes fading back to normal.

"Never mind." The sorceress stated and walked out of the room, leaving her friend in a semi- dazed state. "I got my answer."

* * *

Later that night, Beast Bot lay shirtless in a clearing on his floor. He had headphones deep within his ears and was playing it at a low volume, his sensitive ears echoing every note of the ethereal music into his mind. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, almost as if he could smell the aromatic minor keys being played.

Only, it wasn't the music that enchanted him.

The reason as to why he had his door locked, music to drown in, and staring at the ceiling in the dark -basically having his own 'Raven Moment'- was because of the creator of this move. The aesthetic violet-eyed half demon seemed to be dancing to the graceful tone oozing into his mind. She was donned in a dark violet dress that casually outlined her figure. It reached the ground, and rose a little in the air when she spun, no matter how slow. The sheer scarf attached to her wrists only enhanced she gracefulness of her movements.

Her eyes, closed before, opened to reveal completely red orbs. Two more sets of eyes and red markings appeared over her skin. Streaks of red began seeping into her hair and into her dress-which was also changing. It became more of a kimono style with a long, narrow slit reaching from the bottom of the dress to just above the thigh, showing off the dim hue of the red signs.

Beast Boy was stunned to his spot, but he did not know why. Is this a sign of Trigon's return, or something else? The sought itself was not a tough one to see, and brought a primal feeling he always tried to suppress with each controlled movement. The black background became silent as the music ended and she ended the eerie song in a powerful pose.

She had one leg in front of the other, the slit showing most of the markings and the shimmering blood red heels. Her chin was raised in it's usual slight annoyance, red eyes locked on his green ones, and summons him with the inward curl of each finger on her outstretched hand.

"Garfield." Her lowered voice send pleasant vibrations down his spine, making the hair on his body stand erect. He swallows thickly and tries to calm himself.

"Yeah?"

"Come dance with me, Garfield." She responds, a mischievous smirk making him shudder.

"Lose yourself in me."

He gasped, although it was quiet unnoticeable in the rowdy bar. People were dancing to the odd techno song and clapped as it came to an end, all unaware of the Titan under holo-rings. A feeling of constriction and rejection seemed to humidify the air. He gingerly lifted himself off of the stool, payed his bill, and began his trek back to Titan Tower. He really just needed to get to a secluded location so he could turn into a bird and fly, seeing as it was too late for the connecting bridge to be down.

His mind wandered back to the daydream(?) he had. Why did she glow like she did? Where did he imagine that dress? Most importantly: why was he so entranced by her in that way?

Raven alone was a strong, powerful woman who was not afraid to knock some sense into you. She was mythical imperfection; a tale too good to be true and he was right, but that was good enough for him. This side of her, however, seemed...well, sexy. She was oozing in feral elegance that came from no other, even in such a respectable dress. The signs engraved just under her skin, something he knew came from her demonic side, had the vibe of insatiable desire that any creature with primal instincts would crave.

And he was half beast after all.

He felt the water before his thoughts could catch up to him. Quickly, Beast Boy stood up in the knee-length waters, shocked out of his thought by the cold waters. He had unconsciously walked all the way to Jump City's coast instead of flying like he originally planned.

Turning into a pelican and carrying the holo-rings in his mouth, he flew threw the night to the Tower where he was sure no one else was awake.

He entered the loose window in his room, blow dried and shivering as the A.C. blasted in his room. The changeling maneuvered through the room and laid down on his bed. With a mind at ease, he closed his eyes to sleep, hopefully well into the afternoon.

Life, however, had different plans. For a muffled sound caught his fading attention.

* * *

The song refrenced and used as Raven's last statement was called "Lose Yourself In Me" by The Beloved. I personally dont like it, but creating your own tune to it is nice. Until next time.


End file.
